The Golden Angel
by TheGizmoDragon
Summary: With Divine Intervention involved a boys life changes as he gains a teacher in the form of an angel. Will this change be better or worse, even when forces work to kill the Child of Prophecy? Or will The Golden Angel rise above a name and become a legend. (Naruto/Castiel style, Archangel) NarutoxHarem, No Yaoi/Slash. Naruto-verse w/ elements of Supernatural.
1. Birth of the Golden Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supernatural, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Eric Kripke and Warner Bros., all I own is the story.**

"Naruto": Speaking

' _Castiel'_ : Thoughts

"Katon": Jutsu/spell speaking

" **HOW DARE YOU": Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Tone**

' _ **THAT BASTARD'**_ **: Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Thought**

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

((Flash)) Angel power

(Unknown realm)

 **Chapter 1: Prologue: The Birth of the Golden Angel**

* * *

In the vast realm that looks to be covered in the night that looks to never end, where stars shine strong where the ground looks to be stones but covered in fog, where the architectures seem to be made to look like ancient roman design.

And in the center of the structure was a cream colored skin woman white snow hair down to her waist. Hazel colored eyes that were sharp enough to pierce into your soul, her figure was hourglass shape at all the right angles that was covered in a white robe silk kimono.

Speaking of eyes, the hazel orbs were looking upon a pensive bowl on top of a stone pedestal that was glowing and the water's surface was showing not her reflection but of another world.

And in that world showed upon a village, that while small on the surface due to how it was surrounded by mass number of trees, but with the glow of lights both from within and to the surrounding of the village shows how big and grand due to the population and the wealth.

But the village wasn't what the woman was focusing on, no the scene shifting to what looked to be the aftermath of an act of evil. For the scene shift to five people wearing cloaks and white mask showing various animals, while an elder man wearing robes of white with red variations and a hat of the same colors but had a kanji bearing Hokage.

The elder man looked to be pointing and barking orders and the cloaked figures looked to be rounding up and arresting citizens both civil and military who were struggling, all the while was holding up a young child in his arms.

The scene shifted and the Hazel eyes took upon a look of heart break, for the child looked to have bruises, cuts on his face, burns of levels to one and two on his body along with broken bones on his legs. All in all, things that should never ever be seen on a child.

Looking away from the water having seen enough the pensive cut off the connection from the power it was given. Both from knowing the child was safe, and because she could not bear to watch anymore in fear of breaking down in tears.

Changing to look upon the starry scene above her, the women thought about the reason why she looked upon the scene earlier and cursed the reason why. She could not have stopped the violence, all because the code of the gods stating that deities cannot interfere in the affairs of mortal beings.

For that reason alone, is why the goddess known as Kami was heartbroken.

The child in the vision is someone who was very important to her, the golden haired child with whisker marks upon his cheeks that couldn't be seen due to the bruises. The child was Naruto Uzumaki and while that world would deem him the child of prophecy, he was far more than that, to Kami she deemed him her champion.

And while everything she planned would have ended with Naruto having a life better than what one would have with everything he was going have to face.

But it seems that there are forces, that have other plans to destroy the life of her champion, and set a fate of their choosing.

* * *

Looking away Kami exhaled and trying to find something to do, something to guarantee that Naruto will have the life he deserves, and that whatever fate this false prophet is trying to create will fail. _'Please, whoever is listening this is Kami the goddess of light, someone is trying to play fate, and ruin the life of someone important to me. And I cannot do anything to stop it. If there is anyone who can help please show me a sign.'_

And after a few minutes of waiting a brief flash of light and the sound of flapping wings Kami turned to look upon a man standing a few feet from her.

The man in front of her look to be about mid 30's shadowed facial hair, black hair, blue eyes, sports a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat.

After examining him he looked upon her and spoke in a dry tone "I believe you are one who called for help?" seeing her nod he continued "My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord, the Christianity pagan God. And I believe if I'm not mistaken you are the one known as Kami, Shinto Goddess of Light." And as he learned as custom he gave a short courteous bow to her.

Smiling a little she gave a nod "nice to meet you Castiel-san, and abide my curiosity but I am surprised than an angel was able to hear a call of the caliber level of a god, how is that possible?"

Seeing as if he understood it he continued "understandable, and you are right no angel regardless of realms are not able to answer." Taking a moment to think to himself he continued.

"However I was able to be summoned here because God summoned me, you see ever since we stop the apocalypse that Amara, also known as Gods sister tried to create. God returned for a short time and decided that in order to bring control and order in heaven, he wanted me to be in charge, and in order to be in charge in heaven, you had to be one of Gods children, the Archangels. However, the Archangels were all either dead or sealed. So God with his power, was able to increase my power to that of a level that is the Archangels." Seeing Kami nod in understanding he continued

"And with my power up, I unknowingly gained knowledge from my time when Lucifer possessed my vessel, and was able to learn abilities that the other Archangels held. And when the days that the Winchester brothers came to an end, I was happy that in the end, even with everything that happened Sam and Dean still considered me family." Castiel smiled a bit as the pictured two men in flannel smiling back at him.

Curiosity satisfied Kami was happy to hear that Castiel was able to answer her call, and could be able to save Naruto's life. And not only that, he was chosen by his god, and since he is not a deity he can also by pass the rule of not interfering with the mortal plane.

To Kami this is perfect "So, Castiel-san tell me do you truly believe you can help me with my request?"

Castiel just nod "I am prepared to do what I can to help as this was a mission given to me by God, so I must do what needs to be done." With a small glow to his eyes as he had not felt this kind of determination in decades. "However before we begin I would at least like to know what I am up against."

Kami nod and began to explain and show Castiel the images of Naruto and what has happened to him via the pensive, and also talked about what this false prophet was trying to do to Naruto's life that while would be the same in the end, the problem is that too many lives would be lost, and those who are meant to be together would not be.

After what he saw Castiel felt a small shimmer of anger, at those 'humans' for doing that to a child, and at the one who is trying to maneuver things out of control.

To Castiel, he had not felt this much anger and disgust since the days when he used to work with the Winchesters, and fought with monsters like the Leviathans, and forces such as Lucifer, Crowley, Rowena, Abaddon, Amara and Cain.

Looking at Kami Castiel showed his feelings for the first time in the realm, and it looks like he was up to something "Lady Kami, with your permission, I would like to give you an offer to do more than protect Naruto."

Raising an eyebrow Kami gave a nod for him to continue "I wish to take Naruto into my care, and when the time comes I give him my grace, and make him into an angel in my place." The response makes Kami raise her eyes in surprise, prompting Castiel to explain.

"For many years I have watched the world change, humanity evolve, and evil taking in many shapes and forms. During which I have tried many times to help find a way to stop evil alone, and many times I failed." At the moment Cass had flashes of all the times his plans backfired, the worst were absorbing souls from purgatory, to unknowingly help Metatron locking heaven and banishing the Angels to earth.

Clearing his thoughts, he continued "But when I was finally able to help save the world and receive the forgiveness with Sam and Dean, I swore to never try and do it alone ever again. But even now after all these years deep down there is still a part of me, the part that I can never let go of, still feels that I can never forgive myself for the things that I have done." Regaining his glow in his eyes looked at Kami.

"But now, now when I looked upon Naruto, I thought that perhaps the boy might be the one, the one chance I can have to finally help redeem myself for my past sins, and when he is ready, he will be my legacy."

Smiling at Castiel, Kami inquired to how he was going to do all this "It's Simple, since Angels can possess a vessel, some can choose to possess a vessel and subtly heal them without them knowing, and in time can interact with them in their minds."

Going towards the reflecting pensive Castiel looked upon seeing the people hook Naruto to the hospital machines. "I plan to find him and subtly possess his body to both heal him and train him to control my powers, and when the time comes I will pass on my grace to him, making him an Angel."

He got a smile from kami who walked to him and snapped her finger causing him to glow "Thank you Castiel-san, know that by doing this you will be rewarded for your efforts." Which caused Castiel to appreciate the effort, and that for the first time in his life he has found a way to repent for the sins of his past.

* * *

(Naruto's Hospital Room)

In the white confined room of the Hospital the sounds of a monitor beeping showing the signs of a patient having normal signs.

And on one of the beds Naruto was bandaged and showed signs of being completely out of it.

He was in such a state that with all the times he was attacked the boy developed a sixth sense of when someone had intentions to harm him.

However, it seems he was so damaged from the attack he did not sense or even heard the hospital window opening and a figure in a full body cloak and a blank mask entering the room and taking the knife out of his belt.

As he was walking to the injured boy he saw the signs of him being out of it _'Perfect, it seems the doctor under Lord Danzo's pocket was able to plant the drug to keep him comatose enough to not sense me. Now that he is defenseless, I shall succeed in my mission and eliminate the_ _ **'useless'**_ _tool.'_

As he came upon the side of the bed he held up a small sai over his head and aim it to Naruto's heart "Nothing personal to you child, it just seems that in the end you were fated to be a nothing more than a broken tool."

As the blade started to fall a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the arm. Turning to it the masked assassin turned to see piercing blue eyes and hand grasping his face.

((Flash))

And all that he saw at the end of his life was a bright light.

Letting go of the body the figure walked to the bedside showing Castiel as he looked to see if harm came upon the boy while ignoring the smoke came out of the eyes and mouth of the corpse.

Seeing no harm done Castiel let his mask drop as he showed a small bit sympathy and anger as he saw the form in front of him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, I wish our first meeting was under better circumstances." He then places his hand on the boy's chest as it started to glow

"But that all will change very soon as I was sent to help you." All of a sudden Castiel eyes glowed

"But for now, it is time that we meet." as he was disappearing he thought of one last thing to Naruto

' _Oh and Happy Birthday Naruto.'_ as a high pitch sound went off.

((Flash))

After the sudden light show was done the results of the light showed, the windows were shattered, the machines and lights were broken and smoking.

But beyond that the room still looked the same, and the body of the assassin was still there, and Naruto was still in bed. But what no one will never know was that there was a small blue glow behind the child's still closed eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 1 as well as the introduction to "The Golden Angel".**

 **Now that I have the introduction of three main characters, well will now begin the short introduction for Naruto and Castiel, then the beginning of Naruto's training.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but as I said this is the prologue and more chapters after this will have more.**

 **Pairings will be hidden for now but as the chapters go on it will be revealed more but for those who will want a hint, no Sakura or Hinata. So be ready for more chapters as each new one appears they will have Easter eggs on who would be possibly added. and if you have possible request let me know.**

 **So review, Fav., and Follow and let me know if you want to see this takes.**

 **This is Gizmodragon90 signing off**


	2. A Fateful Encounter & Ultimate Offer

**Hello to my faithful readers this is the newly named TheGizmoDragon, and welcome to a brand new chapter of The Golden Angel.**

 **Now I am going to make this short and simple, I would first like to thank everyone so much for all the compliments in your reviews and for the all favs. & follows. It was honestly a lot more than I expected. And to also apologize for the wait on this.**

 **And instead of going into it look at the latest Authors log dated 9/12/17 as it will explain for the delay. But now that it is done I can play catch up and get this story out of the way so I can finally work and get my latest obsession out onto my computer and give it life!**

 **And now for this chapter we will now begin for the long-awaited meet between a boy and the Angel. And any question everyone had about Castiel and his role will now be answered. Now sit back, relax, and let the story commence. And be prepared for a little surprise in this story.**

* * *

"Naruto": Speaking

' _Castiel': Thoughts_

" **Katon": Jutsu/spell speaking**

" **HOW DARE YOU": Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Tone**

' _ **THAT BASTARD': Beast/Anger/Angel/Demon Thought**_

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

((Flash)) Angel power

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supernatural, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Eric Kripke and Warner Bros., all I own is the story.**

* * *

 **(Previously on The Golden Angel)**

* * *

 _Castiel let his mask drop as he showed a small bit sympathy and anger as he saw the form in front of him._

" _Naruto, I'm so sorry, I wish our first meeting was under better circumstances." He then places his hand on the boy's chest as it started to glow_

" _But that all will change very soon as I was sent to help you." Suddenly Castiel eyes glowed_

" _But for now, it is time that we meet." as he was disappearing he thought of one last thing to Naruto_

' _Oh and Happy Birthday Naruto.' as a high pitch sound went off._

 _((Flash))_

 _After the sudden light show was done the results of the light showed, the windows were shattered, the machines and lights were broken and smoking._

 _But beyond that the room still looked the same, and the body of the assassin was still there, and Naruto was still in bed. But what no one will never know was that there was a small blue glow behind the child's still closed eyes._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fateful encounter with an ultimate offer

* * *

(Unknown location)

* * *

For the short time in Naruto's life he has seen much, things that when you hear it being described you would have thought you were talking to a veteran soldier from a war. One who has not only seen things, but also felt things whether it being emotional, physical, and for the one time spiritual feeling.

So, for Naruto who has been through it all with the attacks on his person his mind was prepared to go through the process of believing to wake up and expecting to be in the hospital due to seeing white all around him.

But in this case however he finds himself in a completely different place. As he picks himself up the looks to be in a narrow never ending looking hallway with a squared white marble tile floors, gray silver painted walls, same colored doors and on the frames of the door have lights on them and on the center of each one has a glass plaque that lights up around it, and on them had words that did not make sense. As there were ones that had dates on them, and some had ones with names of people that he never heard of.

And as he examined each door he looked upon one that he felt a pull towards, almost as if it was calling out to him. As he looked upon the door that had the name 'Castiel' as he put his hand on the door to push it open he was suddenly surrounded by bright light and was then found in an empty park on a sunny day with a single park bench.

* * *

As he was starting to walk up to the park bench he closed his eyes for a moment and heard the sound of fluttering wings, and as he opened his eyes he looks upon the trench coat figure with black hair and blue eyes. As he did his eyes widen in shock as this person literally came out of nowhere. Before Naruto could scream in shock he saw the man hold his hand up and his voice was suddenly gone.

And as Naruto was showing signs of freaking out but couldn't be heard Castiel stops him "At ease boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Now if you will calm down I will give you your voice back. Understand?" after seeing Naruto nod Castiel swipes his hand, and Naruto suddenly felt he could breathe again. "Thanks, so who are you? Where are we? And how did you do that?" and before he could think of another question the man's hand was raised and he knew to stop.

"Calm down Naruto and I will answer your question. Now in order my name is Castiel, and we are inside a section of your mind that I created for us to talk in, and as for how I took your voice away, its very simple, I can do that because I'm an angel, a soldier of Kami." (A).

After hearing the revelation Naruto looked upon Castiel and at first was very confused at what an angel was but then with Naruto being who he is, thought an Angel is some type of super awesome fighter from another country, so he just went along with it. And after he gave a nod Castiel put his hand down Naruto gave a short relief that he wasn't going to lose his voice.

"Wow, that was unbelievable Castiel-san, I wish I could learn that trick, is it possible? So now that I know who you are or at least know about being a "Angel" what or why are you here? And.." and before he could go at it again he notices the Angels fingers and went white in fear and forced himself to shut up.

"Have you calmed down now?" seeing him nod Castiel pat on the spot next to him on the bench for Naruto to sit which he did. "Now for your questions, I will answer them for you, if you can listen to a story I need to tell you." Seeing the confused but positive nod of his head Castiel began his tale.

* * *

And after what felt like a long time had passed Castiel told the boy about what he was as in terms of Angel, and after that he then began his story about the life he lived, how he had seen the birth of humans, empires rise and fall, legends being told, and the strength of two brothers were able to stop the apocalypse and save the world from evil. "All my life I have been created to be the soldier needed to serve my father, and thanks to my friends Sam and Dean who risked much to show me that free will can be used to help save the world, to be more than just a soldier who blindly follows orders." Taking a deep breath to continue to the worst part of his tale.

"Unfortunately, I foolishly gave in to free will blindly and arrogantly thought that I could be a hero by myself without help, and many times I made choices that nearly cost me everything after my lies and betrayal. And there are times that Sam and Dean had saved me, forgiven me, and stood by me after everything I had done, there is a small part of me feels that I don't deserve it, that I don't deserve to be saved." Without Naruto seeing Castiel closed his eyes and tried to stop a tear being shed, he had done enough of that.

"However, even after all of it, Dean helped me to realize that no matter what betrayals I have committed I was still family to him and Sam, that we had been through too much to let it break us all apart." As he opened his eyes he looked upon Naruto again.

"And that Naruto was why I swore to myself to never try and do anything myself if it cost me everything, even for a win."

* * *

After he did that he then looked upon the boy and saw that his attention was on him and then decided to begin his offer "Now Naruto we can begin to the real reason why we are here." As he saw that the boy continuing to listen he began "Before I came to you, I was asked by Kami to try and help protect you, watch over you, because you are important to her, precious to her. But instead I decided something else," seeing his confusion he began to explain

"When I looked upon you, being harmed I saw something in you, something I haven't seen since my days with Sam and Dean." Staring upon Naruto as if he was looking upon his soul.

"I saw someone who was suffering for actions against his will, and felt that for the first time in my life I can make a choice to not only help you, but to finally redeem myself for my sins. What I am offering to you Naruto Uzumaki is to not give you help from an Angel, but to instead make you into an Angel." When he was done he received a shocked look in return from Naruto.

"An Angel? Like you?" he received a nod. But what the angel didn't expect was the boy to suddenly go pale and started to have an over exaggerated panic attack tha for the first time in years to give the angel a headache.

"But..but how? Wouldn't that mean I would be dead? Because I don't want to die, I have too much to live for, so many things to do…" but before he would continue to rant he was silenced again. And just like before when he realized what happened he stopped. And the angel flicked his fingers giving his voice back.

"Thank you, now to answer your questions, no you won't have to die, after all I am trying to help you stay alive." What he got was mumble 'sorry' from the kid who was scratching his head in embarrassment.

"What I can first do is when given permission to, I can inhabit your body and with given time I can help heal your body from damage physically, medically, and mentally. And at other times when the situation calls for it I can take the reins and help you to safety. And at night while you sleep I can help train you in how to fight, and how to use the angel techniques, and with time in training I can even make you become strong enough to make you into an Archangel, the strongest of angels." And with his eyes Castiel could see Naruto has the potential too.

"What about shinobi training, is it possible for me to become one as well as an angel?" because while being an angel sounds incredible he would not do it if it interfered with his dream of Hokage.

"If I could become a hunter as well as an angel, then I don't see why you can't become a shinobi while being an angel." After all, with his memories he did not see too much a difference with ninjas and hunters. Aside from major differences with this dimension and his own of course. Just the fact that ninjas and hunters both work as mercenary's who hunt down monsters and people for money, and higher purposes.

"Oh yeah that's right, well if I can become an angel, shinobi, and if perhaps you can teach me about being a hunter too, then I accept. Please teach me Castiel-Sensei." With a big smile on his face Naruto for the first time in his life that something good would come out of this.

And with the permission given Castiel smile and place his hand on Naruto's head was glowing brightly "Very well, and unlike when an Angel takes over a body for a vessel, I swear to you Naruto that I will treat this as a partnership between us, and in time I will make sure that you become more than Naruto Uzumaki, you will be something…much more." And then the light became too bright to see.

* * *

(Konoha Hospital: Naruto's Room: 20 minutes after Castiel disappeared)

* * *

Glowing blue eyes were the first thing that luminously brightened the room after everything was broken and as Naruto gazed upon the room he stepped out of bed and then looked upon the room.

But the thing was if one to know how Naruto acted just by his facial expression and how his eyes show himself, then they would be seeing somebody else. The boy then looked upon the window and stared into the glowing orange lights of the village in the night sky. _'How very poetic, that what looks beautiful on the surface, only hides the dark truth beneath it.'_ Was the now revealed thoughts of the Angel now inhabiting the boy.

' _Whoa this is unbelievable, it's almost like I'm watching a live movie of myself on a normal day.'_ Were the thoughts of Naruto who was in big bunker like room, that had books lined up in shelves on the wall and was looking at mirror like table that instead of showing his reflection was showing what going through his body's eyes.

' _Don't worry, it will take some time to get used to this feeling. In the meantime, according to the knowledge of this village I have gained from you, I believe I know just the place to go for your training. So now we will use the first of my angel techniques you will learn. With my 'wings' I can transport to any place that I either know, sense, or memorize by description. So, let's begin'_ after hearing a small _'awesome'_ by Naruto.

'Naruto-el'(B) began to close his eyes, not noticing the footsteps outside the door who then heard wings flapping as they opened the door. And the ones who entered were the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi, a man with silver hair and facemask and angled headband to look like an eyepatch and people wearing grey armor and animal mask.

* * *

As they entered the room they noticed a dead body and a missing boy on the bed Sarutobi was shocked as he noticed what happened and assumed the worst, so he ordered the masked people "ANBU sound the Alarm we may be dealing with a kidnapping situation!" the ANBU nodded and enveloped in smoke and disappeared, he then turned to the other man in the room as he was looking upon the body and the room. "What do think Kakashi?"

The man responding to Kakashi looks up and gave his thoughts "First off, judging by the outfit I see here on the body and this weapon coated with a very powerful poison, I believe someone we know was going to make a move on Naruto." What he got was a very Dark and angry look from the robed man.

"Danzo, I swear to Kami if he's taken him, I will kill him myself." Wondering if this will be another failure to add on his list.

"I believe we should hold off on taking Danzo for a moment," he then holds the body up for a moment and has the old man look at what he's seeing "Judging by the burns on the eyes and mouth, it seems somebody stopped him from doing something and used some fire technique to burn his mouth and his eyes. I don't why just that, but I think this will be good for us, and before you tell me otherwise, hear me out. Normally every time we try and get Danzo arrested for treason whatever proof we have on his men they initiate the protocols of the ANBU and burn the bodies for evidence in a do or die situation. But here it seems this body is burned of the seals." Seeing he has the man attention Kakashi continued "Not only that we have his head so let's see if Inochi-san can get some information off him." After hearing all this both men looked for more clues and then took the body disappearing from the room and hoping to find the whereabouts of their ward.

Yet what the two didn't know was that not only will they find him again, they didn't know was due to the boy's disappearance, pieces were set in motion and a chess game for the fate of this realm has begun.

* * *

(Unknown Realm)

* * *

In an endless void swirling with crimson and black colors a white marble table with a black and white colored chess table and pieces were set (C) and a man wearing a black cloak and wearing a black suit with a red tie under it, and while the hood was down there was shadow covering his head. As he looked upon the board the white king piece was glowing causing him to smirk **"Ah, so the White Maiden has played the first move, so now it seems the game has just begun, and I waited for so long to begin that I have just the perfect move to use, so let's see here."** A cold smooth voice spoke as he touched a piece as well and in front of him a void opened and a shadowy figure appeared kneeling, and as he stood up the only thing that could be seen was a pair of glowing red eyes, and a black pupil.

* * *

(Another Unknown Realm: Same time)

* * *

Two men were driving in a black car moving against a strong gray gust winded road with white glow moving orbs moving all around the place, then suddenly for some reason the car skid to stop and two figures moved out of the car showing them to be wearing suits one tall one was looking up and the shorter one doing the same "You feel that?" the tall one asks,

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" said the other.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I got a feeling it's going to be big." the big guy looks upon the other.

"Well I get the feeling its more than that. I think whatever's going on, we are going to get sucked right into it." The short guy looks back.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Finally! I am Done!**

 **That took way too long to finish, and reality makes things to hard, that and the second half of this was way to hard to try and make. Because the way I wanted this to portray was to make it where Castiel wanted Naruto to understand why is it he wanted to make him into an angel without having to reveal what happens to it, and by just finishing this the conversation between Kakashi and Sarutobi and everything afterwards was last minute and a sudden inspiration, cause I planned to just have Naruto take off and that's it.**

 **(A) Since he doesn't want to reveal everything yet, he decided to say he was a servant of Kami**

 **(B) It's going to be what I will call Naruto when he is being possessed by Castiel**

 **(C) Nothing involving HS DXD will be added or affiliated with in this story, I just like the concept that the villain would use chess pieces to describe how the game is being played.**

 **Anyway, anything concerning why this took forever will again be explained on the latest Author Notes date 9/12/17. And now that this is over I will begin my latest obsession that needs to be put in so I can then get back to my two Supertatural Xovers. Not only that I am positive that things will really kick off now that the dialogue developments are over as we will have a small montage on training, Uchiha Clan coup, and then finally the big revelation next time. If you any questions, likes, dislikes be sure to review, fav., or follow.**

 **P.S: If anyone can guess who any of the four mysterious people that I have foreshadowed at the end of the chapter and get at least one right i will answer any question you have. And if anyone can get all four right i will answer all questions you have even if it spoils the plot.**

 **Till next time this is TheGizmoDragon**

 **Signing off.**


End file.
